


Volver a ser Anakin

by patri6



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Love at First Sight, Memories, Pain, Suffering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: Darth Vader entra a sus aposentos y se quita el casco que oculta su identidad... es en esos momentos cuando Anakin Skywalker aparece y con él su querida y amada Padmé...
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Volver a ser Anakin

Darth Vader se dirigió a sus aposentos y con cuidado se quitó el traje y el casco.  
Suspiró con dificultad. No quería que nadie ni nada perturbara su rato de meditación, como si estallaba la galaxia, le importaba un bledo.

Necesitaba volver a ser Anakin de nuevo aunque solo fuera por unas horas, aunque nunca era suficiente. Ser Lord Vader era agotador y solo volver a su antiguo yo le hacía olvidar quién era, en quién se había convertido, en qué se había transformado.

Y le hacía anhelar todo lo que perdió y todo lo que pudo tener.

Siendo Anakin volvía a ver a su madre a la que tanto amó, pero sobre todas las cosas volvía con Padme.

Padmé estaba a su lado, entre sus brazos. Sonreía mientras los dos estaban tumbados en la hierba verde y alta. Ella estaba hermosa y los rayos de luz hacían que deslumbrara.

Padmé… su Padmé…

Anakin sintió el calor de sus besos y la calidez de su mirada. Él se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerla. Su mujer, su esposa, el amor de su vida. Algo único e inigualable.

Iba a ser padre y eso le llenaba de dicha también. Si quisiera podrían marcharse a otro planeta lejos de allí y formar una familia. Luke y Leia Skywalker. Sonrió a su mujer con un amor infinito y la besó durante un buen rato.

La felicidad le sentaba bien. Y Padmé era su felicidad.

Aquella hermosa y valiente mujer se había ganado su corazón desde que le conoció siendo un niño y le llamaba “Ani”.

\- Ani, ven aquí- le llamaba tendiéndole la mano- Te amo.  
Y yo a ti, Padmé. Hasta el día de mi muerte.  
¿Por qué hablar ahora de muerte?- Ella recogió un mechón de su cabello rubio y se lo acaricio con dulzura.  
\- Solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero.

El sonido de su risa otra vez. Nunca podría cansarse de oirlo.

\- Seremos felices para siempre- Dijo Anakin sin que se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara.  
\- Siempre que estés conmigo.  
\- Siempre estaré contigo.

La miró una vez más a los ojos y se desvaneció. Él se quedó desconcertado y la buscó.  
Después volvió a la cruda realidad.  
Padmé no estaba y Anakin se había ido con ella.

Darth Vader volvió a ponerse su traje, con ello ocultaba sus emociones y podía ser quien debía ser en ese momento.

Tenía una galaxia que gobernar y muchos rebeldes que matar.


End file.
